kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לד' שבט תשע"ג
ב"ה, ד' שבט תשע"ג בעיה מוסרית לא קלה עולה מפרשות יציאת מצרים (שמות-בשלח). עוד טרם בואו של משה אל פרעה מגלה לו הקב"ה כי עתיד הוא לחזק את לבו של פרעה, דבר שימנע ממנו לשלח את בני ישראל ממצרים. המטרה בחיזוק לב זה מנוסחת מספר פעמים, כאשר אחת מהן מופיעה בתחילת פרשת בא (פרשת השבוע): "בא אל פרעה כי אני הכבדתי את לבו ואת לב עבדיו למען שתי אתתי אלה בקרבו...". הקב"ה חפץ במכות לפרסם את שמו ומופתיו בכל רחבי מצרים ועל כן אין הוא מעוניין בפתרון זריז וקל; הוא צריך לעכב את פרעה מלשלח את בני ישראל כדי שיוכל להביא עליו את כל המכות שתכנן. מכלל לאו אתה שומע הן, ומכך שא-להים זקוק לפעולה מיוחדת כדי למנוע את פרעה מלשלח את עם ישראל משמע שביד פרעה לעשות זאת בדעתו וברצונו. בחירתו החופשית עומדת לו בכניעה למשה בדיוק כמו בסירוב, ודרושה פעולה אקטיבית של א-להים כדי לשלול אותה. אך היכן מידת הצדק במעשה הזה? כיצד א-לוהים שולל בחירתו של בן אנוש ובעקבות כך מביא עליו עוד מכות ועוד ייסורים? הרמב"ם, שבחירתו החופשית של האדם היתה עיקר חשוב בתורתו (ראה הלכות תשובה פ"ה) כמו גם הקביעה כי א-להים איננו עושה עוולה ודן את העולם במשפט צדק, נאלץ להתמודד עם קושי זה. להלן נבקש לעיין בתשובתו לשאלה קשה זו, המופיעה בהלכות תשובה. עיון שיחשוף רבדים שונים בתשובה, שאולי רומזים להשקפה איזוטרית המאפיינת את גישתו הפילוסופית של הרמב"ם, כפי שהיא מנוסחת בהרחבה במורה נבוכים. לעתים, טוען הרמב"ם, חטאו של האדם הינו כה גדול, עד שראוי שהוא ייאבד בחטאו. אלא שכאן מידת הדין נתקלת כביכול בבעיה. היות שלרוב אין העונש מגיע מיד על האדם, קיימת באופן תיאורטי האפשרות שהאדם יחזור בינתיים בתשובה, יינצל מן הפורענות, וכך לא יתקיים הדין שהיה צריך להגיע עליו. על כן, טוען הרמב"ם, במקרים בהם החטא כה חמור ומידת הדין גוזרת שהאדם אכן ימות בחטאו, מן הדין הוא למנוע ממנו את אפשרות התשובה – וכך יצא לאור הדין לאמתו. נמצא שאין שלילת הבחירה החופשית כאן מהווה התערבות ספונטנית של הא-ל במעשי והנהגת האדם אלא חלק ממערך העונשים. וכמו כל העונשים המושתים על האדם בגין מעשיו בעולם הזה ובעולם הבא המונהגים על ידי ההשגחה, כן שלילת הבחירה היא מעשה ההשגחה, בהתאם למידת הדין, כדי להוציא לפועל את העונש שהושת עליו מתחילה. בדרך זו מפרש הרמב"ם את חיזוק לב פרעה: לפיכך כתוב בתורה ואני אחזק את לב פרעה, לפי שחטא מעצמו תחלה והרע לישראל הגרים בארצו שנא' הבה נתחכמה לו וכו', נתן הדין למנוע ממנו התשובה עד שנפרעין ממנו, לפיכך חיזק הקב"ה את לבו. * המקור:עידו פכטר, דף עיון לקראת שבת פרשת בא מרכז מורשת הרמב"ם בטבריה =אקטואליה= שלג בירושלים thumb|ימין|335 px|פנורמת שלג בירושלים 10.1.2013 Jerusalem Snow Panorama גיא שחר מכבד אותנו במצגת על השלג בירושלים 9-10 בינואר 2013 . באחד משני סרטונים agrl נצפה ב”פנורמת שלג ירושלמית” מה-10 בינואר 2013, נערוך סיבוב רחב סביב חומות העיר העתיקה ממערב למזרח. פנורמת שלג ירושלמית כוללת את האתרים הבאים: מזרקת האריות, משכנות שאננים, נוף לחומות העיר העתיקה, מגדל דוד, כנסיית הדורמיציון, מרכז העיר, מלון המלך דוד, ימקא, ככר ספרא ובית העיריה, רחוב יפו, שער שכם, שער האריות, הר הזיתים, בית הקברות, כנסית מריה מגדלנה, כנסית כל העמים, כיפת הסלע. שטפונות חורף תשע"ג 2013 בנחלי חבל בנימין thumb|ימין|400 px|שטפונות אדירים בנחלי חבל בנימין!!! פורסם ב- 9 בינו 2013 על-ידי תיירות חבל בנימין, צילם: משה רונצקי נחל שילה, נחל דלבים, נחל פרת (ואדי קלט), ואדי סמיה, נחל מכמש ועוד! מדהים!!! ראו להלן מבחר טיולים ביום הבחירות בחבלי בנימין ושומרון על-ידי מדרשת הרי-גופנא על פסגות גב ההר, בצמוד לירושלים ובמרחק נגיעה מערי החוף שוכן חבל בנימין. כמו לא חלפו 3000 שנה קמים פרקי התנ"ך לתחיה. כאן בין בית אל והעי קיבל אברהם את הבטחת הארץ הטובה, כאן בנחל פרת ניבא ירמיהו רגע לפני החורבן, בכרמי שילה רקדו בנות שילה בחג מימים ימימה. בינות לכרמים, למעיינות ולמשעולי שיר השירים אתם מוזמנים לחוויה מהספרים.אתר תיירות חבל בנימין =מסורת ישראל= פרקי אבות פרק ה משנה י. תשעג thumb|ימין|right|335 px הרב מוטי אלון על המשניות בפרקי אבות, וכך הגענו לששת המשניות על "ארבע, ארבע". בסדרת פרקי אבות הדמות האידיאלית היא החסיד לפי מאמר חז"ל:""האי מאן דבעי למהוי חסידא" (לפי דברי הסיום במסכת בבא קמא:""אמר רב יהודה: האי מאן דבעי למהוי חסידא, לקיים מילי דנזיקין. רבא אמר: מילי דאבות, ואמרי לה: מילי דברכות".". האם מדובר רק ביחסים בין בני אדם. החסיד מנסה להידמות לקונו. בהערת אגב מציין כי כללו של דבר: ההלכות שלמדנו במסכת בבא קמא, לא רק לשמור על האדם ולהגן על נכסיו באו, אלא גם ללמדנו את הדרך הנכונה בהליכות שבין אדם לחברו – דרך שמאופיינת בראש ובראשונה באהבת הזולת ובנכונות לנהוג עמו לא רק כדין, אלא גם לפנים משורת הדין.מתוך שיעורו של הרב ישראל קושיצקי ונחזור לשיעורו של הרב ונעבור על המשנה הראשונה בסדרה: והוא הבהיר את הנושא באמצעות פירוש ברטנורא: שלי שלי ושלך שלך - איני רוצה להנותך, והלואי שלא תהנה אותי: ויש אומרים זו מדת סדום - קרוב הדבר לבוא לידי מדת סדום. שמתוך שהוא רגיל בכך, אפילו בדבר שחבירו נהנה. והוא אינו חסר לא ירצה להנות את חבירו, וזו היתה מדת סדום שהיו מתכוונים לכלות הרגל מביניהם, ואע"פ שהיתה הארץ רחבת ידים לפניהם ולא היו חסרים כלום: שלי שלך ושלך שלי עם הארץ - שנהנה ומהנה בשוה, וזהו ישובה של הארץ , אבל אינו יודע קרא דכתיב (משלי טו) ושונא מתנות יחיה. וזהו לשון עם הארץ האמור בכל מקום, שרוצה בתקונה של הארץ אבל אין בו חכמה להבדיל בתקונין הראויין: שלי שלך ושלך שלך - מהנה את הבריות מנכסיו, והוא אינו נהנה מאחרים: חסיד - שעושה לפנים משורת הדין: האזינו לשיעור במלואו בקישור לעיל (הקישו על החץ באמצע התמונה) כנס הרמב"ם בטבריה thumb|ימין|335 px|ביקור בטבריה הצלבנית במסגרת כנס הרמב"ם כמדי שנה, התקיים הערב (חמישי) בטבריה כנס הרמב"ם בהשתתפות רבנים ואישי ציבור. וידאו מתוך הכנס. ערוץ שבע שידר הרצאות אחדות: * "הרמב"ם - הרמוניה בין כל תחומי הדעת" הכנס הרביעי למורשת הרמב"ם, תחת הכותרת "עבר מצמיח עתיד" אורגן והופק ע"י האגף לתרבות תורנית במשרד החינוך בשיתוף מרכז מורשת הרמב"ם ועיריית טבריה. מאות התכנסו בטבריה לסוף שבוע שהוקדש למורשת הרמב"ם. השילוב של רבנים, פרופ' ואנשי אקדמיה, ביטא היטב את ייחודו של "הנשר הגדול". '''מבחר הרצאות * http://www.inn.co.il/News/News.aspx/249818 * http://www.inn.co.il/News/News.aspx/249840 - שתי הרצאות thumb|650px|center תנ"ך קניקוט מרכזthumb|650px|[http://www.thejewishmuseum.org/site/pages/kennicott/all.php המקור: אתר The Jewish Museum] תנ"ך קניקוט הוא אחד מכתבי היד המפורסמים של התנ"ך. הייחודיות שבו הוא האיורים המקשטים אותו, אשר מקורם במוטיבים ויסלמיים, נוצרים ועממיים. הוא כונה על-ידי המומחה לאומנות יהודית, ססיל רות:"יצירה מעולה של האומנות הספרדית בימי הביניים". כתב היד נקרא על-שם המומחה ליהדות מאוניברסיטת אוקספורד Benjamimin Kenniott שחי בשנים 1718-1783 שאיתר את התנ"ך. אין פרטים על אלו שהחזיקו בכתב היד מגלות ספרד עד למאה ה-18. בשנת 1872 הובא ל-Radcliffe Library באוניברסיטת אוקספורד בשנת 1872. אתר המציע למכירה עותקי פקסימליה של בתנ"ך, ממוספרים, במחיר של 9,625 דולר מציין כי במשך 235 שנה רק 30 מומחים להיסטוריה ותלמידים זכו לעיין בו. על התנ"ך - כנראה, הוא נכתב על בסיס כתב יד שקדם לו ב-130 שנה. הוא כולל ניקוד וסימני מסורה. כפי שתראו מן הצילום משמאל גם סימן מיוחד לתחילת הפרשה (כמובן ללא פרקים, כמקובל היום, שנוספו במועד מאוחר יותר ואינם לפי מסורת ישראל) הוא כולל גם את פירושו של הרד"ק וכן את ספר לימוד דקדוק המקרא: "ספר המכלול". 238 דפים מכתב היד, מתוך 922, עוטרו בצבעים חיים, קושטו בצבעי צהב וכסף. על המחברים - לפי הקולופון בסוף כתב היד, כתיבתו הסתיימה ביום ג' באב הרל"ו (1476) בעיר לה-קורונה (Corunna) בצפון-מערב ספרד. הכותב היה משה בר יעקב בן זברה הסופר . איור הציורים נעשה על-ידי יוסף חיים, אשר כתב בקלופון:"אני יוסף חיים זה הספר ציירתי והשלמתי" כתב היד הוזמן על-ידי יצחק בן דון שלמה בראגה והוקדש לזכרו של אביו. * עוד על התנ"ך קיראו כאן מתוך אתר כושרות מרכז|650px|thumb|[http://upload.kipa.co.il/media-upload/kosharut/17818062-122013.PDF המקור] באתר לקט מאמרים בנושאי כשרות =עם ישראל= "מעגל טוב" של החיד"א תורגם לאיטלקית thumb|ימין|200px|עטיפת הספר מאתר Hebrew Books http://www.hebrewbooks.org/21838 Luciano Allegra, Pagine Ebraiche, gennaio 2013 מ"מוקד - פורטל יהדות איטליה כתבה על טקס בו הוצג ספרו של רבי חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי - החיד"א "מעגל טוב" (מבוא והערות על ידי רב משה אלברטו סומך, Belforte Publisher). בין השאר נאמר בכתבה: * הספר כוללת תיאור מפורט ויוצא דופן של חיים באירופה ובקהילה היהודיה לפני יותר ממאתיים שנה. בין השאר באופן מיוחד נסע לטורקיה שלמען יישוב חילוקי דעות עמוקים שהיו בה. ועוד עסק בקונפליקטים בין בני זוג, בוררויות, לסירוגין בין חמדנות ונדיבות. * רב אזולאי הוא איש קדוש, משקיף קפדני של התורה ומצוותיה. זה איש של אמונה העמוקה שהקריב הכל כדי לחיות כמה שיותר קרוב לאידאל של חיים יהודים שטפח בהתנדבות. לכן, אם אתה לא סומך על הסכין של שוחט הוא מסוגל לדלג על ארוחות ולהסתפק במועט. * החיד"א הקדיש את המסע למטרה של גיוס כספים ליהודי חברון. הוא עשה זאת במחיר של ויתורים אישיים כבדים במונחים של בריאות, כסף, עבודה קשה, ניסיונות ובדידות, חוסר החיבה - אשתו נפטרה בארץ ישרלא והוא יודע רק שבעה חודשים לאחר מכן. הוא היה משוכנע בצדקתה של המשימה והצורך המוחלט כדי לשמר ולתחזק את בתי ספר היה צריכים להעביר את תורתו של התורה. היה זה קורבן כבד. בויקיפדיה העברית נכתב על היומן: מעגל טוב הוא יומן מסע אותו כתב החיד"א ומכיל בתוכו שלשה חלקים, חלק ראשון על ממסעו הראשון כשליח קהילת חברון למצרים, איטליה, אשכנז, צרפת, הולנד ואנגליה. חלק שני על מסע ממנו לא שב למצרים, תוניסיה (שם הגיע ללא תכנון עקב התעללות של רב החובל וחשש מפני אניות מלחמה רוסיות ששטו במימי הים התיכון), איטליה, צרפת]] הולנד ושוב חזרה לאיטליה לליבורנו, בה נפטר ונקבר, עד שעצמותיו הועברו לקבורה לירושלים. בשנת 1960, מינה הראשון לציון הרב יצחק נסים את הרב מרדכי אליהו לנהל את סוגיית העלאת עצמותיו של החיד"א לארץ ישראל. הוא הצליח בכך, והחיד"א נקבר בהר המנוחות. במהלך מסע זה נמנע מלחזור למדינות אשכנז עקב החשדנות הרבה ששודרה כלפיו במסעו הקודם. חלק שלישי עוסק בחידושי תורה אותם הוא אסף תוך כדי מסעותיו. בספר זה כולל החיד"א רשומות של כספים אותם אסף למען עניי חברון וארץ ישראל ומתעד בהם ממבטו את חיי הקהילות והתנהלותם במאה ה-18. במקומות רבים בספר זה מספר החיד"א על ביקורים באתרים בעלי חשיבות היסטורית וממלכתית כארמונות וורסאי, הספרייה הלאומית של פריז, גן החיות הלאומי באמסטרדם ועוד. כמו כן מתאר החיד"א בספרו מפגשים עם אישים רמי מעלה כמלך צרפת ונכבדים המקורבים אליו, פרנסי קהילות מפורסמות , רבנים חשובים ובינם ר' יהושע פאלק בעל ספר "גני יהושע" על הש"ס ועוד. קטעים מיומן המסע - הקש על התמונה לקריאה ברורה יותר או כנס לאתר הספר Parigi hida.PNG| פאריז Magenza.PNG|מגנזה Ancona hida.PNG|אנקונה אבני נגף - פרויקט אבני זכרון לשואה thumb|thumb|ימין|ברומא "מוקד- פורטל יהדות איטליה" מדווח על הנצחה נוספת ברומא, שהחלה ב-9 בינואר 2013 ב: via Garibaldi 38, ממול לביתו של Augusto Sperati. למחרת בבוקר בבוקר תפתח את המהדורה השביעית של אמנות בזיכרון, בתערוכה הבינלאומית של אמנות עכשווית בבית הכנסה באוסטיה העתיקה. ארבעה אמנים שהוזמנו להשתתף:: Alice Cattaneo, Sigalit Landau, Hidetoshi Nagasawa e Michael Rakowitz. . בסיס תיאורטי וביקורתי לאמנות בזיכרון הוא שהתרבות שלנו, עם אובססיה לזיכרון ודינמי שנתפס על ידי תהום נשייה "הרסנית". משום שזכרון הטרגדיות בילה, והמעשה אחרון לא יביא לטכסי הנצחה ונאומי יום התערוכה מזמינה את קהילת אמנים להפוך מקום פולחן "במקומה של התרבות" עם חזיונות בהשראת ההיסטוריה אלא באותו הזמן "מושרש החדשות". המקור: .Ş - twitter asmulevichmoked *על אבני הזכרון ראו כאן מידע מהארכיון הציוני המרכזי הארכיון הציוני המרכזי אסף מידע על יהודי ארץ ישראל ועל העולים לארץ. היום ניתן לקבל מהם מידע זה תמורת תשלום. הנה דוגמא לסוגי המידע: * לפעמים סיפורים היסטורים מרתקים מסתתרים ב'אלבומי משפחה אישיים'. התמונות הבאות נמסרו לארכיון על ידי ביתו של מיכאל ברגמן, שעלה לארץ ב- 1933. ב- 1938 שימש ברגמן כגפיר בגבול הצפוני, בזמן בניית גדר הצפון. אביו היה צלם במחנה, והתמונות שלפניכם צולמו על ידו. הן מהוות מסמך היסטורי ואנושי כאחד, ומעניקות לנו תיעוד חי של הווי החיים במחנה. * בארכיון הציוני המרכזי שמור הארכיון ההיסטורי של המחלקה לעליית ילדים ונוער בו שמורים כ-15,000תיקים של לשכת עליית הנוער בירושלים מן השנים 1972-1932. מטרת גוף זה, שנוסד בשנת 1933, היה לסייע בעליית נוער לארץ ישראל. ארכיון עליית הנוער כולל שני סוגים של תיקים שעשויים לשמש את החוקר בתחום שורשי משפחתו: ** תיקים הכוללים התכתבות אישית אודות ילדים מסוימים. ** תיקים אישיים מעטים. חלק הארי של התיקים האישיים של חניכי עליית הנוער שמורים במגנזה הכללית של הסוכנות היהודית. ב * בארכיון הציוני המרכזי מצויים אלפי דרכונים של עולים מארצות שונות. רוב הדרכונים שייכים ליוצאי ארצות צפון אפריקה ובמיוחד מרוקו. הדרכונים נמצאו בשעתו במגנזה הכללית של הסוכנות היהודית. הארכיון הציוני המרכזי קיבל לאחרונה את הדרכונים בצירוף רשימה שמית. רשימה זו מוצגת באתר של ההסתדרות הציונית, ומאפשרת לבעל הדרכון (או לקרוב משפחתו מדרגה ראשונה) לחפש את שמו. אם יימצא השם המבוקש, אפשר לפנות אל הארכיון הציוני המרכזי באמצעות הטופס המקוון בבקשה להחזרת הדרכון. הפונים יידרשו להמציא מסמכים אישיים, המוכיחים את הקִרבה לבעל הדרכון. והנה דוגמא למידע מהסוג הראשון הארכיון הציוני המרכזי מבקש את עזרתכם- האם אתם יכולים לזהות את אנשים בתמונות לעיל? אם כן, נשמח [http://www.zionistarchives.org.il/Pages/Default.aspx אם תיצרו קשר - הקש כאן]: להגדלה הקש על התמונה J11-7p jpg.jpg J11-9p jpg.jpg J11-8p jpg.jpg J11-6p jpg.jpg J11-5p jpg.jpg J11-4p jpg.jpg J11-3p jpg.jpg J11-2p jpg.jpg =ארץ ישראל= "נהרים" - של רוטנברג thumb|מרכז|650px|מבט על נהריים - טבת תשע"ג thumb|300px|ימין| מבט היסטורי - צילום אויר 1932-1946 המקור: אוסף מטסון thumb|300px|ימין|תחנת הרכבת המיוחדת במינה בנהרים: במערב עברה "רכבת העמק" במזרח: שרות אגד מבית שאן לטבריה את מפעל החשמל ההידרואלקטרי בנהריים, שנקרא "ירדן א'", הקים פנחס רוטנברג. תחנת הכוח שנבנתה הייתה הראשונה מבין ארבע תחנות שתכנן רוטנברג להקים לאורך בקעת הירדן. תוכניתו המקורית של רוטנברג הייתה הקמת 13 תחנות כוח הידרואלקטריות בארץ ישראל. רוטנברג קיבל ב-5 במרץ 1926 לאחר מאמצים, זיכיון לתקופה של שבעים שנה לניצול מי הירדן ומי הירמוך להספקת חשמל בארץ ישראל ובעבר הירדן. עבודות הבנייה של המפעל בנהריים החלו באוגוסט 1927, ונוהלו בידי פנחס רוטנברג, שכונה בפי העם "הזקן מנהריים" בהיותו מבוגר יחסית לפועלים שעבדו במקום. בתכנון השתתף גם בנימין אוראל. כלים כבדים הועברו באמצעות מסילת רכבת העמק הקרובה שהוספו לה שלוחות שהגיעו לאתר התחנה. במקום הוקמה גם תחנת רכבת להסעת העובדים. בנוסף למבנה תחנת הכוח תוכננה והוקמה מערכת של מאגרים, סכרים ותעלות. בתחנה בנהריים הותקנו 3 טורבינות והוכן מקום לטורבינה רביעית שלא הותקנה. הספק התחנה היה כ-18 מגה ואט חשמל. (צריכת החשמל היום : 8,218 מגוו"ט - אתר חברת החשמל) ניסיונות ההרצה והפקת החשמל בתחנת הכוח בנהריים החלו בחורף שנת 1932. ב-9 ביולי 1932 נחנך האתר באופן רשמי, בהשתתפות הנציב העליון של ארץ ישראל סר ארתור ווקופ, נציב בריטניה בעבר הירדן קולונל קוקס, האמיר עבדאללה ופנחס רוטנברג. כיום ניתן לסייר באופן מאורגן בחלקים מאזור מפעל החשמל. קיבוץ גשר וחברת החשמל הקימו בצד הישראלי של הגבול, דגם גדול הממחיש את פעולת מפעל החשמל בנהריים ומציגים את סיפור המקום גם באמצעות חיזיון אור קולי. בסיור באזור ניתן גם לראות שרידים ממסילת רכבת העמק, תחנות של רכבת זו, עמודי החשמל המקוריים שהובילו וסיפקו את כל החשמל לעיר חיפה לפני מלחמת העצמאות, וכן גלעד פורח המנציח את זכר הילדות שנרצחו במקום. ניתן לטייל באופן עצמאי בשביל הסכרים, העובר לאורך כל התעלות והסכרים, עד מעבר הגבול, וכן ניתן לטייל עם הדרכה בשטח שבממלכת ירדן.(מהויקיפדיה העברית) היום האתר הוא אתר תיירות מבוקש. הכניסה בתשלום. המעבר לשטח ירדן, הכולל את תחנת הרכבת אפשרי דרך "שער" מיוחד של ממלכת ירדן, בו ניצבים חייליה. המעבר מותנה ברישום באתר. 100 4017.JPG|הסכר - המים שירדו בו יצרו את החשמל Old naaraim station.PNG|כאן נסעה הרכבת מחיפה לדמשק 100 4080.JPG|מבנה הטורבינות גשר דלמיה 1.JPG|מבט משטח ממלכת ירדן 100 4009.JPG|תעלת ההטיה - ניתבה את המים לעבר הסכר 100 3996.JPG|עמוד חשמל מתקופת רוטנברג סגולות בריאותיות רבות באכילת תמרים thumb|ימין|right|335 px|סגולות בריאותיות רבות באכילת תמרים מחקר חדש על תמרים פרופ' לביו-כימיה, מיקי אבירם , לרפואה רמב"ם של הטכניון בנוגע למחקר שערך ובו הוכחו סגולות בריאותיות רבות באכילת תמרים- הפחתת הסיכוי ללקות בהתקף לב, הפחתת רמות שומנים ועוד בין השאר נבדקו: היין האדום, מיץ הרימונים ושמן הזית. המימצא: אין עליה ברמת המשקל וכן לא ברמות הסוכר בדם ומצאנו כי הכולוסטרול לא עלה, ירידה של 15% ברמת הגליצריין ותמר יש חומרים נוגדי חימצון - ירידה בסיכון בהתקפת לב. עד אז נבדקו רק שני זנים של תמרים. המשך המחקר יכולל זני תמרים נוספים. * עוד על התמר המצוי קיראו כאן אל מדבר שומרון - שמורת אם זוקא thumb|300px|ימין|המסלול מדרשת הרי-גופנא מזמינה אתכם ביום שישי הקרוב, ז שבט (18.1) לטיול השלישי במסגרת קורס "במשעולי השומרון" למיטיבי לכת בהדרכת דביר רביב אל מדבר שומרון - שמורת אם זוקא. נפתח בתצפית היקפית ממצפה פלס - רכס אום-זוקא - על מרחבי צפון השומרון, בקעת הירדן ועבר הירדן המזרחי. נצעד במרחבים של צפון מדבר שומרון שבעונה זו יהיו מוריקים מתמיד. נלך בינות לערוצי הנחלים פיראן ותלכיד עילי. נבקר בחורבת סוידה, מחנה קדום של הצבא הרומאי. נסיים באום זוקא (מסלול מעגלי). אורך המסלול: כ-7 ק"מ. מצ"ב מפת מסלול. 7:30 מפגש בצומת רועי (על כביש אלון; עם הפנים צפונה), סיום 12:30 הטיול יצא בכפוף להרשמה: 02-6568894 או במייל midreshet.gofna@gmail.com אתם בוחרים מסלול טיול ליום הבחירות הרשימה היא של מסלולים מוצעים - יבוצעו רק אלה שיבחרו על-ידי הצופים ואלו יפורסמו בנפרד לפני יום הבחירות מבצע בחירת מסלולי הטיול ליום הבחירות, יום שלישי, יא בשבט (22.1) כולל 20 מסלולים שונים לבחירה, לא פירטנו על כל מסלול ומסלול. המסלולים למשפחות הם מסלולים בין 1.5 ל- 4 ק"מ ברמת קושי קלה המתאימה למשפחות עם ילדים קטנים (ללא עגלות). המסלולים למיטיבי לכת הינם מסלולים בין 6 ל-10 ק"מ ברמת קושי בינונית שיכולה להתאים גם לילדים בגיל בית-ספר המורגלים בהליכה רגלית ארוכה. נותרו רק עוד 48 שעות לבחור את המסלול, אז שלחו במייל (לכתובת midreshet.gofna@gmail.com ) את בחירתכם. זכרו, רק מי שמצביע - משפיע על המסלול! מסלולים נבחרים - הקש להגדלה 17. אתרים בעמק שילה.JPG|17. אתרים בעמק שילה 18. עצי ענק ומעיינות שופעים.JPG|18. עצי ענק ומעיינות שופעים 6. דרך עולי הרגל.JPG|6 דרך עולי הרגל 8. עתיקות וטבע ממערב לבית אריה.JPG|8. עתיקות וטבע ממערב לבית אריה פירוט שאר המסלולים ניתן לקבל ממדרשת גופנא באמצעות המייל לעיל =התבל= Niagara Falls, USA, Canada • 360° Aerial Panorama thumb|650px|צילום מיוחד במינו|מרכז The pilot of our rented helicopter refused to fly close to Niagara Falls, and we were unable to take good pictures. So if there are still brave men working in helicopter companies of USA or Canada, we'll be happy to use their services. In the meantime, we can't help but agree with what Eleanor, Franklin D. Roosevelt's wife, said during her visit to Iguazu Falls, "Poor Niagara! Iguazu Falls make Niagara look like a kitchen faucet." לצפייה למאות תמונות של המפל מכל הזויות הקש כאן ניגון באידיש בפי להקה רוסית thumb|ימין|305 px|טומבה לליקה - מחרוזת שירים יהודים thumb|שמאל|305 px|מחרוזת שירים ישראליים בידי מקהלה רוסית =שימושון= אילו תרגילים ימנעו נפילות בגיל מבוגר thumb|ימין|335 px|אאוטביט - אילו תרגילים ימנעו נפילות בגיל מבוגר מדוע נופלים בגיל מבוגר ואיזה תרגילים ימנעו זאת אאוטביט - ידע זה כח www.outbeat.co.il